


Call me dirty bunny, honey!

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: It's all about nicknames





	

 

“Call me dirty bunny, honey.” Shingo blurts out, nibbling at Kimura's earlobe.

“No.” Kimura glares. “And who are you calling _'honey'_ here?”

“You prefer _'sexy butt'_ as a nickname?” Shingo asks almost innocently, earning him a grunt from Kimura and an earlobe that slowly robs away from Shingo as Kimura shifts his head to get out of the bed. He gasps in surprise, when he feels Shingo's arms around his waist, pulling him back into their bed.

“Don't leave, beauty.” Shingo begs.

Kimura sighs. Shingo is sounding way too earnest here. “Where should I leave to, stupid?” he asks nonchalantly. “And don't call me _'beauty',_ if you want me to stay.”

“Snow-white?” Shingo suggests.

“And what are you then? One of the dwarfs?” Kimura pulls one of his eyebrows up.

“How about the prince.” the younger one suggests, smiling brightly. “I could kiss you awake!”

“Forget that.” Kimura looks at the other sternly. “Something else!” he demands.

Shingo's fingers trail over Kimura's beautiful back. Perfect, Shingo thinks. Everything about Kimura is perfect... his soft hair... his trained body... his slender hips... his intense eyes... his cute ears... his sun-tanned skin. Sun-tanned... sun-tanned... “Chocolate-muffin?” Shingo suggests.

“Forget it.” Kimura hisses. “I'll stick with _'honey'_.”  



End file.
